Return
by SangNoire
Summary: After the ceremonial duell everything seemed to be allright, even when Marik asked Ryou to join him in his appartment, he was more happy than offended. Until strange things happen and Ryou finds himself looking into a face he never saw before. !yaoi


**Oi, guys! Rare occurence today! Yaoi! I just wasn't able to surpress it forever I guess... *grumbles*  
>Also it is my first Deathshipping, I tried really hard to do it the best "in character" that I was able to... I think they are both quiet IC...<strong>

**Okay, I'd say let's go! Enjoy the show and... If you don't like yaoi... just don't read it ;)**

* * *

><p>Ryou heaved a sigh. After all of that trouble came to an end now, the ceremonial duel, the travel to the past, there was nothing he had to fear anymore. The spirit was finally gone... forever.<p>

What actually HAD surprised him though, was the thing that happened later.

After they all had rushed out of the tomb and made it out, before it collapsed, the others had left quickly. He could feel Yuugis despair and grief concerning the pharaohs fortune, but in the end he hadn't be able to hold him in the mortal world.

He just didn't belong here.

Ryou had been lost in thought, when he stood in front of the tomb, never knowing there was someone, who kept him company.

„I never thought, that it would come to an end that quick..." Mariks voice whispered and the white haired one nodded slightly. He neither.

„Can I... ask you a question, though... Ryou-kun?"

One more moment Ryou was staring down onto the remainings of the tomb he had just been standing in, before he turned towards Marik.

„Of course, ask me what you like!"

And Marik actually did that. The thing that bothered him, was that he had gladly accepted.

There was a noise in the hallway and he stood up, to look outside: „Marik? Is everything allright?"

No answer. The white haired one sighed.

Marik was a nice guy, but sometimes he had a rather difficult personality.

That also was something that bothered the kind, white-haired teen immensly. „Would you mind if I... would ask you to move into your appartment, too? I'd pay rent and buy food and accompany you... you know... to stay with Ishizu and Rishid... is... somewhat okay... but I'm not able to study anything... or have fun like normal people do... I... never had a roommate or somebody who was my age..."

Ryou's eyes had widened slightly. Marik seemed to get the impression, that the smaller one was highly indignant about at his question.

„No sorry... forget, what I just asked... I'm... not in any condition to ask you something like that... I... I'm... excuse me, Ryou-kun..." Marik turned around, only to find his hand grabed by a soft, pale one.

When he turned back again, his eyes locked with soft chocolate-brown, that would make every heart hop into an unsteady, delighted rhythm.

„Marik... I'd love to have you as a roommate."

His eyes travelled the hallway, and he shivered. Is was a little bit cold in here – no surprise, fall had just started – and so Marik got ill... (with that urge to, at all times, show his midriff? No wonder...) The white-haired teen had calmed him and had taken care for him, while they actually enjoyed theirself a lot.

Marik really was a nice person sometimes. A smile crawled onto the pale lips and lay there, when he closed the door with a quiet 'thud'.

He had to go to bed now... it was late and he had lessons to attend tomorrow. So he switched off the light, when he had everything ready for school the next day and dressed into a warm and soft shirt and boxers, before he lifted the blanket and hid beneath the dark and warm depths, sighing pleasantly.

He snuggled into his pillow, still thinking about the other male, who shared an appartment with him, when he slowly drifted into the dark and comforting realm of Morpheus.

While his breath grew more soft, rhythmical and steady, the door slowly opened, someone stepping inside. The figure neared his bed and pulled a chair near to the smaller, sleeping boy, sitting down slowly.

The violet eyes observed the form and behavior while the white haired one slept, his arms folding, while he leaned back into the chair.

The former flat, soft strands of hair now stood up like spikes and the warm violet eyes where endless deep and had no pupil in them. One tanned hand lifted and stroke the males chin, while a smirk spread on top of his features.

'Well... what a surprise...'

Yami Marik tilted his head, still observing the small hikari, while he slept, lost into the depths of darkness and peace, not knowing, what watched him from out of the shadows. The hand, that just had stroked his chin lowered, to lie on top of the smaller ones head, tanned, long, thin fingers gently combing Ryou's soft, long and white strands. The one in the bed rolled onto his back softly moaning in his sleep, the lips slightly parted, the moonlight paling him even more, leaving the impression that the boy in the bed really was an angel.

The smirk widened. He just would need a halo and wings. Then this would be perfect. The angel and the demon... in one room.

When he woke up earlier, he'd never been thinking, that he was again in the world of the living. But that proved it. There was the thief's hikari here... he never had seen him, so his mind didn't know, how he really looked like. All that he knew was the smaller ones evil counterpart... and thank goodness, that bastard was gone.

The smirk changed into a quiet chuckle, when his fingers gave the head beneath them a soft massage, hearing the pants of the white-haired teen inside of the bed. Oh, he enjoyed that?

The smaller ones eyes were fluttering softly. A grin replaced the former smirk. Fun was about to start...

Ryou yawned loudly and blinked. The moon's whereabouts hadn't really changed. His eyes widened when he felt something stroking his hair softly, patting his head.

His gaze lifted and followed a tanned arm to reach empty violet eyes and a spiky blond mob of hair.

„M-marik?" Ryou asked softly, blinking again, the chocolate eyes captured by that strange deep violet... it gave him shivers.

„Only partly Marik, little hikari... only partly... and the part of Marik that is here currently... is his body." The grin widened even more if that was able... and Ryou's eyes seemed to share that urge, because they opened up wider.

„You... you are-?" The smaller ones voice was nervous, he tried to sit up and crawl away, but Yami Marik dug his fingers deep into his sculp, pulling his face nearer violently, together with his body, accompanied by a painful scream. Oh... that scream... a shiver of delight slid over the blond ones back gracefully.

„Oh, please... stay for a while and accompany me, you know, being hidden inside ones mind for almost ten years and thrown into the Realm of Shadows after that, makes a returning so much better, when somebody is wating for you... isn't it? And now, little... hikari... tell me your name. It's polite to introduce when meeting a stranger... I thought you knew that, huh?"

The whitenettes eyes widened again. „B-Bakura... Ryou." The other one nodded slightly and leaned forward even more, feeling the hikari lean back. „Pleasure... to meet you, Ryou." His tongue escaped the lips to lick them unembarrassed, a luring gaze inside of his deep violet eyes. „You're allowed to call me Mariku..."

The smaller one in front of him seemed unable to decide if he wanted to blush or pale. His face strangely dyed in a mixture of pure, bloodless white and reddened skin. „Could... you please let me go then, M-mariku?"

The smile he recieved was nearly soft, the fingers gently loosening their grip, stroking again, softly.

„Where were we? Ah... I wanted to tell you, that you shall ask your questions, little one. I'd love to answer them... we're roommates at last... aren't we?"

„Where you... there when Marik and I decided to... move together?" The shiver he felt made his voice tremble, too and his white strands moved, while the long, tan fingers still stroked and combed it. He swallowed.

„No, in fact I wasn't. I think I found my way back to Marik two or three days ago, and since then I was collecting the strength to come forth. To be stuck in Mariks body isn't quiet pleasant. But I guess, you know what I mean. We both had to spend more time inside of the body, out of control, than inside of it, actually having control over..." A quiet intense and seductive move on one of his strands. „...our live."

Another, loud swallow, while he leaned back slowly, the hand taking a few strands, while sliding along his face, letting the grips loosen, when the long hairs came to an end. The hand fell into the lap of that stranger again.

„That's... true." Ryou agreed. „So... you are Marik's dark side... I heard quiet a bit about you."

„Oh, really? I'm not sure if I should be glad or disappointed now... I would have wanted to show you, you know... but if you allready know... it's only half the fun." The grin on top of his face widened. „Ah... for the both of you sharing an appartment... tze... you have to be quiet courageous. To live together with the man who stabbed your arm for the only purpose of getting rid of the pharaoh and his friends."

„Better than finishing them off in a Shadow Game, where the opponent would surely loose his soul by forfeiting."

A low chuckle. „True." A light nod. „Ah, well... I'm glad to be free again..." Another smile towards Ryou. „You would never tell Marik, would you?" The hand was on his throat the next moment, griping him tightly, choking him. His hands clawed at the tanned one, while he shook his head. „No... nohh-"

After a second the other one loosened his grip, obviously satisfied.

„Very good... I'd say, have a good night, little Ryou... sleep well." One tip onto his nose, before the other one left his room, leaving the air of darkness and amusement behind, which frightened Ryou even more.

A swallow again and the white-haired one lay down onto his pillow.

Life... just wasn't fair.

It was nearly noon, when he woke up the next day, strangely tired still, as if he hadn't slept at all.

He had had a weird dream last night... damn, that sure had been really weird... to talk to Yami Marik... he didn't even know how the yami of Marik was looking like or behaving... A yawn.

Well... it had been only a dream, so not to worry.

Ryou threw the blanket to the side and raised, combing his fluffy hair with one hand, scratching his neck with the other, stretching.

He didn't notice the chair, that was still standing silently at the side of his bed as if somebody had sat there.

„Mornin' Ryou. Taking a day off?" Marik's head plopped out of the badroom door and the whitenette blinked, obviously paniked.

„I didn't hear the alarm clock... is it allready that late?"

Marik's eyes wandered the white-haired teen, as he got into the bathroom again.

„It's noon allready." Toothbrush noises.

„WHAT? NOON?" Ryou nearly jumped, that really meant he would take a day off... curse this damn dreams!

He sighed deeply, strolling in the direction of the kitchen, growling, not recognizing, that a pair of violet eyes followed him.

Toothbrush noise again.

„Are you allright? You never didn't hear the alarm, yet. What's wrong?" Spitting and water, splashing sound and a low sigh, before the other one joined him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, while Ryou fashioned himself a bowl of cornflakes.

„Yeah... I had a hell of a weird dream..." The smaller one mumbled and heard a chuckle behind him.

„Not funny." He ate the cornflakes, feeling somewhat better now, when his stomach was slowly filled.

„I had a weird dream, too!" Marik shrugged slightly, the whitenette looking upwards. „Yeah? What was it?"

„I was sitting onto a motorbike, driving an endless street, that ended in darkness... I heard your voice talking to me, but I wasn't able to see you, and you said strange things..." The tanned one shrugged again, not getting the anxious expression on top of Ryous face.

„Dreams aren't real, are they? So not to worry." Ryou, not really convinced, nodded a little bit. The pain had felt quiet real... He rubbed his head slightly, not recognizing in the slightest, that the teen at his side changed dangerously, while he put the empty bowl into the sink to clean it.

He filled the bowl with water slightly, cleaning it, while the tanned one stood behind him, watching him with now deeper, empty violet eyes, fingers meeting the skin beneath his shirt. The bowl clattered into the sink violently when he felt the fingers on top of his skin, his face bright red.

„Ma-marik?" He tried to turn but his hands were captured and hit the cupboard above him with one sharp bang, a low scream escaped his lips, the one behind him obviously waiting, when he would calm down.

„Marik! Let me go! What-?" The hands were drawn together and his wrists were held down by one of those big, tanned hands, the grip nearly crushing, the other hand slapped his mouth shut.

„There again you don't respect me by calling my name, little Ryou..." The frightening soft voice slipped inside his ear, making his eyes widen – it... it had been no dream?

„Mariku is the name, little hikari... take care you don't forget it again... or else I will break those wrists..." The grip got even harder, making him cry into the tanned hand above his mouth, while the body behind him trapped him between the tanned man and the kitchen counter.

He tried to break free, struggling, pulling his writst back, pushing them forth, screaming, kicking, but after a second he grew stiff. The hand had vanished from his mouth and seconds later, something cold touched the skin of his neck, and it wasn't only cold but sharp... he could feel that.

„Will you behave, Ryou?" The voice behind him asked smugly, while he felt the object break his skin slightly, drawing a few droplets of blood. He panted, quiet nervous, his body started shaking, and the knife retreated a little bit from his skin while he carefully, slowly nodded.

„Very good..." The evil being behind him purred, the knife was laid onto the counter at his side, his wrists still tightly in the grasp of the hand and the other hand held the pale chin upwards, while his head lowered hungrily onto the small cut, hot lips parting, soft skin wetting the cut, a long, rough tongue dancing across the bloodied pale neck, making him moan in delight. The other one behind him, echoed the sound, moaning into his skin, while he drew more and more blood, sucking it nearly softly, but nevertheless hungrily out of the pale skin, until the cut closed. Another lick thanked the smaller one for his red liquid of life and made the teen, who was trapped between counter and man shiver in delight once more, goosebumps all over his skin.

„I just want to kill you again and again, break your sweet, kind, innocent spirit... change it into something broken and death. But that would mean to leave you behind and never be able to do these things again... and again... and again..." Soft kisses on his neck and stroking lips accompanied the breathed words, and he felt his skin shiver again. „And I'd want to enjoy that delicious side of you... as long as possible."

„Leave me... alone... please..." He begged quietly, but in the pit of his stomache was something burning... and it was burning so hot. He didn't want to find out, why he felt something so strong around the sadistic yami behind him, it would certainly make him snap. His body shook with the hot feeling – desire?

My... that wasn't possible. „Please... leave me alone..." A sob.

The male behind him really let go and he felt one last, soft bite into his neck, before the person behind him vanished again.

„Huh? Sorry... did you say something?" The confused voice of Marik Ishtar drawled tiredly into the whitenettes ear, while the hot thing inside of him still pounded strong and violently against his abdomen. His gaze downwards was fast but made him blush into a deepred, while he hid the reason for his embarassment between him and the counter. Holy-!

„N-no..." Even his neck had to be deepred...

„Is everything allright?" The other one behind him asked, really nervous, while the mob of white hair in front of him bounced upwards and down, swaying like a flag in a storm. „Sure, sure, I'm fine! Just... washing up..."

He took the bowl again, his hands shivering... no... he absolutely didn't want Marik to see what had happened, while he had been here in the kitchen... even if it had been only his body...

He washed up in record time, running out of the kitchen, when he had finsihed the cleaning, leaving an utterly confused Egyptian behind him, blinking still. What the hell had happened? He looked onto the counter, recognizing the knife and the blood onto it. Had Ryou cut himself? He took the knife and scrutinized it.

There wasn't much blood... maybe he really only had brushed the blade and cut his finger... because this thing really was damn sharp... maybe he was embarassed because of that? A frown.

Well... when wasn't the white haired kind person not embarassed about something? He was just much too nice.

oOo

He heaved a heavy sigh when he closed the book with an audible 'thud'.

„You have to read this, Ryou... you HAVE to! Just concentrate! Come on!"

But everytime he started reading, his mind had something else coming up again. Tanned lips, soft skin, a wet tongue. He shivered. _„And I'd want to enjoy that delicious side of you..."_

„No... NO! I don't want to think about that!" He opened the book again, trying to concentrate, but it wasn't possible... he just felt so... hot again. He didn't recognize, that he had blushed...

Ryou's blush only deepened when he finally noticed the warmth and stood. No... it was impossible for him to stay that messed up. He couldn't affort to be distracted... he had work to do!

The white haired one frowned slightly. There were two ways to solve his... problem... repress or extinguish it.

Ryou knetted his fingers quietly, thinking really hard, before he took a towel and walked into the bathroom.

After he had entered the room and closed it, he undressed and steped into the shower, turning on the cold water, squealing slightly, standing there one moment until he let the water warm up...

Maybe extinguish would be more effective...?

The water turned cold once more. No- nonono... he couldn't do that! That person was evil-

-warm again- but so hot! Marik looked good at least... really. If he hadn't been a boy Ryou would have adored him! -cold water again- DAMN RYOU!

A frustrated noise left his mouth as he imagined the spirit laughing at him. You just do that now! The water turned warm again, and he took his hand away quickly, to not turn it cold again... he would just enjoy his warm shower... and... do what ever would come to him... naturally.

He ruffled his hair and blushed deeply again and whined. „God... that's so embarassing... I never thought I'd feel something like that some time... I'm not the person to deal with that... why can't you just leave me alone?"

„Because it's too interesting to stand here and watch." The deeper voice stole into his ear again and he let his hands lower, looking over his shoulder slowly. The curtain was still closed... did he just imagine that?

His heart beated violently in his chest, and he slowly walked to the curtain and assured him, that he would be hidden behind it, while he opened it slightly. He wasn't able to see anybody.

A relieved sigh, as he closed the curtain again and turned around, to see the tanned Egyptian standing there, inside of the tub, grinning evilly, his mob of hair damp and a little bit deranged, flat nearly. Ryou screamed and nearly fell back, because he wanted to flee, when the other one caught him chuckling deeply, preventing him from hitting his head really badly.

The white haired one stared upwards, locking his eyes with the deep, empty violet ones, before he asked in a high-pitched and strangely squeaking voice: „What- how- you... WHY?"

The other ones eyebrow lifted amusedly. He still wore Marik's clothes, which were soaked by now and the violet eyes scrutinized his face, while he still held him in a position, that reminded more of a figure in tango.

„What am I doing in here? I was bored. How was I able to get in? Believe me... the thief wasn't the only one who knew how to open a door with a credit card. Why am I holding you? I just wanted to assure me, that you wouldn't fall down and broke your sweet neck." The smile he gave the other one was nearly innocent, while he pressed him to his body and pulled him back upwards. „Are you satisfied now? I think you didn't came here to talk..." And before the smaller one was even able to draw a tone out of his wide opened mouth, the thing was shut by a pair of lips and a long, rough tongue, that nearly choked him, while his body moved against the other one in an involuntary, lustful manner. Oh... Shit!

He wasn't able to remember how his hands worked, when the other ones stroke down his body, heading for something down there, squeezing his skin at hip and backside demandingly, drawing out a deep choked mewl from the pale teen, that was tightly pressed against him by his own arms.

A grin and a soft noise of want escaped the tanned lips, before Ryou felt his mouth nearly eaten up by those lips again, so it seemed, the hands still stroking, one of them nearing something... a very special and demanding something with dangerous speed.

He wanted to tell the other one to stop, but panting and hot how he was, he was unable to force the word being formed by his mouth, which – nevertheless – was still occupied by that godlike... good looking... DAMN IT!

Ryou's body twitched and the other ones lips drew a little bit back to let the satisfied cry leave the smaller ones mouth and enjoy it, after the long-fingered tanned hand had hold a grip of that terribly demanding thing between Ryou's legs.

The pale body shiver in delight, a soft desperate mewl escaping his lips, before they were taken in by another kiss again, even more hungry, but not that harsh. It was a soft but nevertheless demanding and so much more longing kiss...

The hand was moving now, oh god how it moved, he nearly felt himself faint with arousal.

That wasn't what he had planned... absolutely not what he had planned... and he was sure, that something was VERY wrong about this, but he wasn't able to think that through now, that hot, wet and inviting person in front of him robbed his mind of the ability to think. And the most embarassing part was, that he only used one hand to accomplish that. And that demanding lips.

Another moan, loud and high-pitched escaped his by now sore throat as the tip of one of those long fingers slid around the tip of his member.

„Shall I finsih it?" The hot lips wispered inside his ear, the tongue licking the shell, his earlobe... neck, while the damned finger teased him still. „Oh God..." Was the only thing his own voice whispered. And he didn't even understand that... it was as if he spoke another language, his mind just wasn't able to decode the words right now. A chuckle and a thankful bite into the flesh of his shoulder made him cry in anticipation and delight.

„As much as I enjoyed that... it wasn't an answer... say it... beg for me to do it..."

The fingers danced along his sensitive skin, his whole body shaking, another soft bite, his head was so empty and his legs were giving in.

„Please..." His voice whispered, he really sounded like he would start to cry any second. „Don't... stop..."

The hand stoped for a moment, Ryou's whole body shivering, the other ones nose sniffling softly to inhale the paler ones scent, giving Ryou a few moments to recognize, WHAT he had asked for, until the voice chuckled lowly, a bite onto the shell of his ear, the purring voice letting goosebumps emit not only on top of his skin, but beneath it, too.

„As you wish... little Ryou... as you wish..."

Teeth were bitting down onto his skin, blood was drawn... not much again, but it hurt a little bit nevertheless, lips closing around the bitemark, sucking lustfully, and the cry of pain, he was just about to let out, formed into a cry of lust when the hand finally brushed the tip of his member, pumping it, stroking, dancing.

And then he felt the hot thing inside of him fill his whole body, abdomen, stomach, chest, head, legs... before the hand gave his member one hard, lustful move and earned a cry from the smaller one, plus the final and shaking release. „Ouwww God...!" The other one seemed to know, what he wanted, because he was able to lengthen the ecstatic moment into a seemingly endless half minute, before he finsihed and the smaller ones body grew weak against his own, only held up by the tanned one, who smirked and lifted his hand upwards.

The smaller ones face was blushed with embarassment and the blond one took his chin upwards, so Ryou would be able to watch how he licked the paler ones cum off of his fingers.

„Now... that was satisfying, huh?" The pink tongue rounded the tanned fingers like a snake, making Ryou whimper again, while a triumphant grin emitted on the tanned face, a mischievous glint in the violet deep eyes.

„Much better, than doing it alone."

The blush got nearly unbearable and the smaller ones face was as red as a tomato now, while he groaned.

„What did I do... what did I do... oh no..." The yami smirked, before he leaned down to kiss the other boys lips softly, making his former pale and now tomato colored company shiver again.

„You got just satisfied... small, sweet hikari... for the first time of your life..." The voice purred into his ear. „And it was your friends body doing it... while his evil counterpart, who... besides... tried to kill your friends only a few months ago... extremely enjoyed to use it for that purpose..." A deep, longing kiss again after the seductively whispered words just had settled inside of his ear, which was answered by another shiver.

„And you enjoyed that, too..." The voice breathed against his lips.

„Something that is so good can't be false..." a lick along his chin, the tongue slaping against the tip of his nose with a quiet noise. He looked into that deep eyes again and nearly knew, that the other male would kill him some time... but at the moment... he didn't care... he enjoyed the grip onto him, the seducing words and the warm, well- defined bidy against his own, a soft and quiet moan escaping his lips.

„You just killed me..." His abused and sore voice stated and the laugh that answered him was beautiful and thankful in his very own twisted kind...

**Yaaaay! It's done! I never did this before, but I'm quiet satisfied xD  
><strong>

**I have to say, that this was fun, even when I had a really bad writersblock during this, which made the thing linger 4 days onto my computer unfinished, while I just finish One-Shots in a few hours normally.**

**Yeah! If you think it was worth it, I'd be most grateful for a short review :)**

***leaves cookies and waves***


End file.
